


fuck yeah (give it to me)

by Diva0789



Series: Gods and Monsters Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mickey, Boys In Love, Future Fic, M/M, Post 3.09, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved watching Mickey; he always had. Only now he wasn’t afraid Mickey would run if Ian got his feelings all over them. Not since Mickey had chosen him all those years ago.</p>
<p>Or the one where Mickey decides enough is enough and takes Ian with him when he runs. Formatting fixed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck yeah (give it to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some far point in the future, spoilers for the promo for 3.09 and all the shit that lead up to it. Don’t worry folks – happy ending coming up. Completely without beta, sorry. Any mistakes are my own. Also I don't own Shameless or it's characters.
> 
> ETA: I had no idea the wonky version is the one that posted! Fixed it now though so you can actually read it! Those of you who suffered through this I appreciate it. <3

~*~

Ian sighed as he watched Mickey rock over his cock.

He was reclined on their bed, the afternoon sun shining on them, warm and bright.

He loved watching Mickey; he always had. Only now he wasn’t afraid Mickey would run if Ian got his feelings all over them. Not since Mickey had chosen him all those years ago.

_You love me, and you’re gay._

Those words. He’d thought they would be the end of them, thought it would be the final nail in the coffin of their relationship (because it _was_ a relationship); only Mickey had surprised him. Surprised them both, probably.

After the hard words and Mickey’s desperate denial, Ian had limped home carefully cradling his stomach. Only he hadn’t made it there.

He’d been shoved from behind into an alley. He’d brought his hands up to fight, to defend himself only to freeze when he saw Mickey. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before Mick tackled him back against the wall and slammed his mouth over Ian’s, whispering “Sorry” again and again.

~*~

They ran that afternoon; just packed their shit and took off, headed east, and then north. They ended up in some small town in northern New York. Ian had insisted on them both getting their GEDs, Mick had given in because he’d wanted to make Ian happy.  Ian eventually got a job as a volunteer firefighter and Mickey as a mechanic.  Mickey spent the first few months looking over his shoulder for Terry and watching Ian worriedly, afraid he would regret coming with Mick – but he never did. Ian finally told him one night while they were half asleep to stop being a fucking idiot and that was that.

Ian still talked to his family. There were phone calls once a week, at least, and letters and silly postcards Ian had started collecting while they were on the road. Christmas presents were sent back and forth every year. Mickey got things from the Gallagher’s, which had surprised the hell out of him – but after the first year or two he got used to it as much as he could. He suspected Fiona had complicated feelings regarding Mickey taking Ian with him. On the one hand, he’d gotten Ian the fuck out of Southie, but on the other, he’d taken Ian away.

He tried not to think about it, since he didn’t think it would matter any time soon.

Lip kept his promise though, and took Mandy with him when he went to college. It made him relax, truly relax, for the first time. It had always been in the back of his mind, that he’d left her behind. Then she’d gotten their number from Fiona and had called to yell at him, and told him to stop being so fucking moody and stupid.

Things were good. Mickey stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop and just enjoyed life with Ian.

He moved over Ian slowly, savoring the thick, blunt feel of him inside so deep.

Lazy Sundays were the fucking best thing.

Mick’s head rolled back on his shoulder’s as his need increased, his hips speeding up. He loved that sharp, hot sensation when Ian’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Fuck, babe,” Ian moaned, his hips jerking up to meet Mick’s thrusts.

He used to protest the pet names, but not anymore. He didn’t care how gay it made him – he loved them.

“Love your cock,” he groaned, bouncing harder, getting closer and closer.

Ian made guttural sounds, his hands leaving dark bruises on Mickey’s hips. So close. He was so fucking close.

“Love you,” Ian swore, “So much.”

Those words still had so much power over him. _Ian_ still had so much power over him. He wasn’t afraid of it anymore.

He moaned sharply, jerking his cock without mercy a few times and then groaned as he came, spilling all over Ian’s stomach.

Ian didn’t last much longer, only a handful more thrusts before he threw his head back with a growl and came inside Mick, slick and warm.

~*~

Ian lay there beneath Mickey, trying to catch his breath. He loved the feeling of Mick draped over him, so sweet and possessive.

He hummed, satisfied right down to his core, as he rubbed his hands over Mickey’s sweat slicked skin.

“We keep getting better at that,” Ian murmured.

Mick grinned and tipped his head up for a kiss.

Life wasn’t the same as it had been. They had their ups and downs, for sure. But Ian had never for a moment regretted following Mickey. He’d chosen the military because he wanted out of the Soutside but he wasn’t smart like Lip. His guidance counselor had suggested ROTC and once he realized he enjoyed the physical stuff he decided to follow through. Then it became, if he was going to do this he wanted to do it right, so he started trying to get into West Point. It had never been about the military specifically. He’d wanted to do something meaningful with his life and he’d wanted the fuck out of Chicago. Being a firefighter was perfect. He loved his job, liked the guys he worked with, and he never had to be away from Mick.

He knew Mickey worried a lot, more than anyone would ever think, but he’d tried his best to reassure him there wasn’t any need for it.

Seemed like it was working so far.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking of writing a Jealous!Mickey sequel, y/n?


End file.
